Talk:Halo 3: The Cradle of Life
Untitled Cool and mysterious but CREEPY!I feel like when we all findout who the forerunners are or were it's gonna scare the F*** OUT OF US!--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:54, 15 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :It certainly scared Tartarus to learn his society was based on a lie. I speculate that when the truth of the Forerunners comes out, some humans will freak out and start killing everyone. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:55, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I also think the countdown very inacurate because the end of the world is supposed to happen December 21, 2012.Lot of things are gonna happen ,time has accelerated up by approximately by 4 hertz since 1980 so there's more vibration,our solar system is almost finished circling the MilkyWay galaxy,Our bodies and mind become one,we are leaving the 4th dimension and vibrating into the more spiritually advanced 5th dimension and closer to being divine.Signs of acsension at first might include electricle spine sensations,headaches,migrains and I can't remember anything else about it.I AM SO SORRY I WENT ON A RANT!!!'And by the way this is the opinion of religion.Or I think it'll end like this http://www.sabon.org/reptiloid/index3.html--0nyx Sp1k3r 15:51, 16 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :All religions have their version of the end of the world. Let's not make a big deal about it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:25, 17 June 2007 (UTC) not sure whats going on.... but i think something is gonna happen this wednesday HarryButtkiss 02:40, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Ok guys i really think we need to start searching about this ARG thing becues is getting bigger there is a page called www.27.com which is really weird. It was a shout out space in where you can talk and it was wierd that many halo fans have gatter there. There is also a green background but in the back of it there is a hidden image like a picture its really wier alot of people is talking about it in the bungie forums. Have anyone notice anithing wierd around the net? (sorry for the grammar) Sebias 2 07:21, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Has anyone noticed the numbers on the last page of the comic? I mean, the first number is 206 (you have to scroll the first panel) the second is a fraction, 16/223 (you have to click the second panel a bunch of times) and the last one is 65 (you have to scroll the last panel)does anyone think this means anything? I'm sure if we tried hard enough, we could find a 7 amongst all those random (or perhaps, NOT so random) numbers. ::Anyway, see ya. :--[[User:KillerCRS|'The one, the only, Kwarsh!]] Talk to me!] - [ ] I'll miss you, Phil... 02:04, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm officially retarded for not reading the article first. ::::( ::--[[User:KillerCRS|'The one, the only, Kwarsh!']] Talk to me!] - [ ] I'll miss you, Phil... 16:35, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I believe the location in south africa that was found is where the ARK is. We knew it was in africa, but where exactly we didnt know, but now suddenly we got coordinates for a place in africa (and it has "unusual caves"). ---- Sailic 14:50, 20 June 2007 (UTC) wtf okay, I have visited the website, and now the countdown isn't going. is it just me, or has it stopped completely? Spartan-118 21:54, 19 June 2007 (UTC) It's stopped for me as well. Someone had best work that into the article.--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:07, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Server 05 open YEa, taht IP address. GO THERE NOW! fake a b-day, w/e get into the site, im to excited right now to coherently think about what is going on. The countdown was in base 7, because today is the summer solstice and the countdown is GONE. Instead a forerunner artifact appears, taht you can rotate witht he mouse, there are 4? 3? symbols on it, 3 let you download content, 1 being what appears to be the FIRST RECLAIMERS data log on the activation of the HALO's the other are pictures, 1 being a starchart with a forerunner symbol on it, the other bing some sort of cellular diagram that is labled flood parasite someone who can actually think please go there and figurte it out Yeah, its pretty wierd. Where the starchart takes place I dont know where it is, I understand the cellular diagram as flood, and the transcripts are pretty interesting to read. Kap2310 19:01, 21 June 2007 (UTC) the speculation this is clearly related to forunners, funny the covie's wanna get to africa, also the text to do with the "a million souls lost" lardy daa, is clearly to do with the activation of halo, those co-ordinates pionting to africa, speculation of the arks location in africa, this all links; (i think it in fact safe to say that the ark is on earth, if you look at the evidence in all the books and this stuff it all links up plus the speculation is within reason), those crystals seem to be found and line up with forunner related structures, funny how the other crystal on i think it was sigma octanus to spartan 117 looked familier and funny how the covies started diggin on reach straight after that( an i no there was a trcking device and all that, but they just started to dig in the right spot to find the crystal), also they were surprised that humans were on earth, is it me or is a bit weird that humans have inhabited places of importance with forunner artifacts, it leads me to another theory, human eith are related to forunners, or are forunners, it would explain the imediate annhilation of human at first contact instead of asking us if we would like to join the covenant. just speculating, and im sorry for th incoherantness, is that how your spell it, god im stupid. Jameogle 03:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we've been speculating that kind of thing for a while. Check out Reclaimer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Um... Is this a Halo Uprising Comic?--User:JohnSpartan117 08:37, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Location Where is this comic located? I looked on the article and I noticed that where this comic is from is not listed and should be added. Rearete 19:37, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :It may not be up anymore, but it was on halo3.com as part of Iris. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:55, 22 September 2007 (UTC)